


life happens.

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, my dog died today, please dont make this into a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: shadow's heart hurts.





	life happens.

Sonic pushed open the door, his brows furrowed as he tried to find the source of the sobbing. His eyes landed on Shadow, who had his face in his hands while sitting on the edge of the bed; his body was shaking, chest heaving as tears streamed down his dark brown cheeks. 

“Shadow… did something happen?” Sonic stepped towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

The dark hedgehog shuddered, turning to Sonic and staring at him with inflammed eyes, “He’s dead.” Shadow’s voice was rasped, hoarse from all the sobbing. 

“Wh-who’s dead?”

“Amy’s last puppy.”

Sonic sighed, pulling Shadow to his chest and brushing his hand through his quills. “I’m sure he’s fine wherever he is now. The litter was premature. It was a surprise he lasted so long.”

Shadow clenched Sonic’s shirt in his fists, “It’s not _ fair. _ I held him in my arms for _ nothing. _ He’s fucking gone because of me.”

“What? Shadow, Shadow, honey… None of this is your fault, okay?” Sonic pressed his lips to Shadow’s forehead, “It’s gonna be okay.”

“EVERYONE I LOVE DIES EVENTUALLY, SONIC!” Tears stained the sheets of the bed as they fell from Shadow’s face. He sniffed, “First Maria, now Amy’s litter, I’m so fuckign scared that it’s because I’m- because I’m some kind of bad luck charm.”

“Honey,” Sonic cupped Shadow’s cheeks, looking him in the eyes, “_ None _ of this is your fault. Maria’s death wasn’t because of anything you did. Sometimes we just can’t prevent things...”

Shadow didn’t say anything more, simply pressing his face into Sonic’s chest. He whimpered as Sonic sat next to him, placing his head in his lap and running his fingers through his quills.

“It’s gonna be okay, sweetheart, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rest in peace, Miracle. 9/3/19-9/5/19


End file.
